


A Collection of Really Stupid Scribbly MadaTobi Comics

by dahtwitchi



Series: MadaTobi short comic collection [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Hair, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: What the title say.Chapters will be added as the need arises, because who care about self control when it come to scribbling down stupid snippets of attempts at humour?





	A Collection of Really Stupid Scribbly MadaTobi Comics

  



End file.
